Orígenes y principios
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: Durante el Deathly Hallows, los Magos se esfuerzan por demostrar que no son hijos de Muggles. Aquí se explican los orígenes mágicos de cierto personaje de la Saga.


_Historia que escribí y publiqué hace dos años para Nicole Daidouji, y que traigo ahora a ffnet. Soy así de rápida. _

_Trata del _origen _de un personaje secundario y los _principios_ (morales) que lo motivan. No es un título muy sesudo, pero para Nicole y para mi tiene sentido pues a ella la conocí por su fic _El principio del comienzo_ (y si alguien tiene interés por conocer la Primera Guerra, debería pasar por esa historia). _

* * *

**Orígenes y principios**

**_"Pero a Voldemort no le entregas tu dimisión así como así. Es toda una vida de servicio, o la muerte". -_** Sirius Black. Harry Potter y el La Orden del Fénix.

_Para Nicole por su cumpleaños._

oOOooOOOooOOo

Era un joven alto y delgado, de rasgos suaves y de reflejos muy rápidos. Su padre le había dicho hacía tiempo que tendría que haber optado para el puesto de Buscador de su equipo y la idea ya se le antojó tentadora cuando no era más que un chiquillo sin posibilidad de llevarse su propia escoba a la escuela.

Hasta entonces habían vivido en una casa en las afueras de Bristol, en una zona que su familia había aislado de Muggles curiosos aunque no por la hostilidad habitual de otras familias de sangre pura. Él sabía que su familia no era de las más antiguas, tal vez ocho o nueve generaciones sin haber tenido sangre mestiza o muggle entre ellos, pero aún así, lo bastante pura para situarse en un lugar privilegiado de la sociedad mágica.

Tampoco eran de los más ricos ni de los más influyentes, pero se las arreglaban lo bastante bien. Su padre tenía un pequeño negocio que suministraba productos de pintura mágica: desde tinturas hasta libros de hechizos, pasando por lienzos. Era un negocio pequeño, pero siempre tenía demanda.

Miró el viejo reloj de su abuelo e hizo una pequeña mueca con el labio. Todavía no era la hora de cenar; tampoco había cumplido diecisiete años, así que tendría que esperar todavía a recibir el tradicional regalo por su mayoría de edad. Efectivamente, había cosas que le gustaban mucho: el Quidditch, y suponía que algún día se dedicaría al negocio de su padre, en cuanto terminara los estudios.

No se planteaba, por el contrario, ser jugador profesional de Quidditch, aunque admiraba a unos cuantos jugadores de la liga nacional y soñaba con poder asistir algún día a los Mundiales. Sólo podía conformarse con tener posters en su dormitorio, comentar jugadas con sus compañeros y por supuesto, marcar goles. Por ello, él no se conformaba con un puesto tan pasivo como el de Buscador: había visto cómo volaban los cazadores profesionales y eso era para él el Quidditch: zigzags, tirabuzones, caídas en picado, pasar la Quaffle, marcar goles.

En su segundo año en Hogwarts fue reserva casi todo el tiempo. Nos les había ido mal, pero tuvieron muy mala suerte en los últimos años, especialmente por cierto cazador unos cursos por debajo de él que era francamente bueno y había llevado al equipo de su Casa, hasta entonces bastante mediocre, a la victoria.

Tenía el pelo negro y espeso y los ojos oscuros y almendrados. Los profesores apreciaban su talento y su agudeza; sacaba buenas notas pero era a menudo algo distraído. Acostumbraba a hechizar su propia pluma y ésta más que tomar notas hacía garabatos, dibujaba cosas o creaba complicadas jugadas para la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento.

La cosa fue más preocupante en el momento en el que dejó de hacer todas esas cosas. Ya no garabateaba, ni dibujaba ni pensaba en el Quidditch. Su madre se rió por lo bajini cuando, con la agudeza propia de las madres, adivinó algo cierto. No relacionó la reciente mudanza a Londres desde las afueras de Bristol con la apatía de su hijo. Simplemente mencionó algo como si hubiera empleado Oclumencia.

_"Está enamorado."_

Su padre miró a su hijo, alto y con sus labios apretados por la furia y rodó los ojos sonriéndose ante los extremismos de la adolescencia. Siguió leyendo tranquilamente _El Profeta_, como si su esposa hubiese mencionado algo tan evidente como que su único hijo era varón o estaba estudiando en Hogwarts.

El muchacho se marchó ligeramente molesto, pero al rato se le pasó; era la primera vez que vivía en un barrio Muggle y era la primera vez que tenía contacto con ellos. No comprendía bien el motivo de su padre por irse desde Bristol a pleno Londres, pero parecía sentirse mejor al haber mayor cantidad de Aurores que en el resto del Reino Unido. Él mismo notaba que había cosas que habían cambiado desde su infancia. No podía salir a la calle y hablar con magos desconocidos. Sabía perfectamente que algunos familiares de compañeros de estudios habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias y también sabía que había ataques indiscriminados a poblaciones Muggles. Tenía las dos versiones en la balanza: por un lado, la "conspiración" por parte de los Muggles de robarles la magia a los verdaderos propietarios de ella y de terminar con la pureza. Por otro, simplemente la ambición de un mago oscuro que deseaba hacerse con el control de la magia y de su sociedad, aniquilando en el camino a Magos y Muggles por igual.

Había gente que se encogía de hombros, había gente que se comprometía, y entretanto, la inseguridad y la incertidumbre. Salvo una cosa:

Su padre sabía que estaban en guerra. Tal vez no como las que estudiaba en Historia de la Magia, con campos de batalla con gigantes y trolls, dragones y centauros. Una guerra inédita, pero una guerra al fin y al cabo.

Y según su madre, estaba enamorado.

La vio en su nuevo barrio londinense por primera vez cuando ella montaba en algo que terminaba en _sickleta_ pero no encontraba nada más diferente que el dinero en aquel artilugio. Lo mismo el tono plateado le daba el nombre. Se detuvo confuso en la acera cuando ella pasó e hizo sonar algo de ese aparato metálico con dos ruedas. Entonces ella se bajó de esa _sickleta_ y le miró con ojos negros, brillantes y un amago de sonrisa. Colocó esa cosa junto a la farola, la enganchó con una cadena y sacó unos libros de una especie de canasto que estaba en la parte delantera. Manipuló el picaporte de la puerta con un sonido metálico de fondo y entró sin más en la casa que había justo delante de esa farola. Él no fue consciente de lo que había presenciado pero se acercó a la _sickleta_. Alzó las cejas al encontrar ese vehículo de transporte la mar de engorroso, pero siguió caminando, intrigado, preguntándose si podría algún día preguntarle cómo diablos podía moverse con esa cosa.

Preguntándose de hecho, si tal vez podría volver a verla al día siguiente, a la misma hora. Silbando una cancioncilla desafinada, se fue a comprar pergamino para unos bocetos.

Ese día, se descubrió a sí mismo garabateando en los pergaminos ruedas y manillares (aunque no sabía el nombre de éstos últimos). Y pensando en hermosas Muggles de piel tostada que podían subirse en esa cosa que mantenía el equilibrio asombrosamente sin magia.

oOOooOOooOOo

"Mamá, ¿tenemos algún libro de estudios Muggles?"

"Tal vez queden algunos en el trastero. No los hemos desempaquetado todavía, tras la mudanza. Entra y rebusca."

Con la varita desprecintó con facilidad las cajas; ya era mayor de edad y estaba encantado de poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Le habían dicho que se moderara en su utilización; no era buena cosa llamar la atención en un barrio Muggle y tampoco en una época donde ser mago podía ser una bendición… o una sentencia de muerte. Sacó una de las tapas y fue rebuscando libros.

_Magia Antigua y su influencia en la literatura mágica._

_Sueros mágicos aplicados a la curación._

_Reparación de instrumentos mágicos._

_Costumbres de Muggles y protocolo._

Torció la boca cuando vio el último libro. No le parecía muy apropiado pero es lo que tenía para empezar. Siguió rebuscando y halló unos pocos libros más que podrían serle útiles, aunque no estaba convencido. Lo malo era que nadie se atrevía a ir al Callejón Diagón y adquirir un libro de Estudios Muggles. _Por si las doxies…_ Por tanto, si quería conocer a los Muggles, y si quería conocer a una de ellas en particular, debía pasar por ser Muggle él mismo.

oOOooOOooOOo

Al día siguiente de haberla visto salió de casa siguiendo la misma ruta. Miró el reloj, su reluciente reloj que conmemoraba que había llegado ya a la mayoría de edad, y calculó que aproximadamente a esa hora era cuando había visto a esa chica de ojos grandes y boca sensual. Había oído a algunos compañeros que decían que los Muggles eran sucios y apestosos, de costumbres salvajes y que los mejores Muggles, _"si es que de ésos existen"_, encima _"no se enteraban de nada"_. Pasaría el Autobús Noctámbulo delante de sus ojos y ni se darían cuenta.

Allí la vio. Estaba acuclillada junto a la cosa _sickle_ esa y parecía estar enfadada o disgustada. Frunció el ceño pero se le olvidó en seguida cuando admiró la melena negra y brillante y la curva elegante y pronunciada que tenía la espalda. No pudo evitarlo tampoco, ella llevaba una falda corta que trataba de alargar en la posición tan comprometida que tenía para mostrar un poco de decoro con respecto a esos muslos. Viendo que era incapaz de manipular la _sickleta_ y al mismo tiempo controlar la poca modestia de su falda, ella se incorporó haciendo un gesto de rabia.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba junto a la joven. Olvidó precauciones, prejuicios y comentarios previos acerca de la Guerra, de los Muggles, de su inteligencia, de su propia prudencia o de superioridades.

"Disculpad señora, ¿os puedo servir de ayuda?"

Ella pasó de estar mirando la _sickleta_ a mirar al chico vestido de forma tan extraña, una camiseta que a decir verdad, le sentaba fenomenal, pero con unos pantalones con cuadros bastante peculiar. Claro que esos días el concepto de moda estaba ya muy poco definido por la influencia hippy.

"Yo… " empezó a decir ella, pero reparó en la extraña pomposidad de la pregunta. "¿Qué?" la muchacha sacudió la cabeza como si acabara de soñar. _"¿Señora?"_

"¿No debería llamaros Señora?"

"¿Eres extranjero? Si lo eres, tienes un acento excelente." Comentó ella con una pequeña arruguita en la frente. "Pero tanto como ser una _'Señora'…"_

Él no supo entender a qué se refería ella, si había sido ofensivo o si era demasiado respetuoso. Ese libro de Protocolo Muggle era lo único que había podido consultar hasta entonces, ya que le habían prohibido ir a Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, se sintió más cómodo ante esa pregunta… eso de ¿eres extranjero?". Tal vez no había podido ir nunca a clases de Estudios Muggles, pero sí había oído que era mucho más cómodo para magos que hubieran tenido poco o ningún contacto con Muggles si directamente dejaban que creyeran que eran extranjeros. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con los dientes blancos e impecables.

Aquí sí se sentía mejor; había hecho muchos ejercicios de role-play en clase y había sacado notas estupendas. Sabía disimular perfectamente si era necesario, por tanto, no sería difícil fingir que era un tipo extranjero.

_"El Arte es tu Vocación"_, le había dicho la profesora Burbage, aunque nunca le dio clase a él.

"Sí… bueno…" comenzó a responder él a la muchacha. "Hace poco que nos hemos mudado aquí. ¿Queréis que os ayude?"

Ella sonrió con cierta timidez y miró al chico alto y se sintió a gusto bajo su mirada cálida e intensa. Y muy divertida por la anticuada formalidad de sus palabras.

"Tutéame, qué lenguaje más peculiar utilizas."

"Perdona… entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude?"

"Me he dejado las llaves en casa y ahora llegaré tarde a francés." Emitió un suspiro. "Sin el llavero no puedo quitar el candado de la la bicicleta y en metro no me daría tiempo a llegar."

Sintió unos enormes deseos de abrir el candado con un simple hechizo y liberar la bicicleta, pero se dio cuenta de que en el fondo prefería estar con ella y mantenerse en su compañía, y no que se fuera a clase. No tenía tampoco ni la menor idea de qué había dicho ella, salvo que daba clases de francés. En pleno mes de julio, en las vacaciones de verano, qué cosa más rara.

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada." Dijo él, lamentando no poder decirle que sí podía, pero no quería. Su conciencia le escoció un poco ante esa mentira, claro que podía soltar un simple candado Muggle con un Alohomora de primer curso, pero se justificó a sí mismo diciéndose que tampoco podía utilizar magia en pleno barrio Muggle aunque hubiera querido.

"No importa." Suspiró ella un poco frustrada. "Es igual. Daré una vuelta hasta que vuelvan mis tíos y ya podré entrar en casa. Qué tonta soy."

"No eres tonta. A mi también se me habrían olvidado las… las…" fue incapaz de decir el nombre. Él nunca había utilizado llaves. Los encantamientos de apertura y cierre eran del todo útiles y no solían quedarse olvidados ni se perdían.

Hizo una mueca. También había visto llaves aladas que recordaban a Snitchs, algunas puertas de Hogwarts se abrían con ellas, pero si se extraviaban, adiós muy buenas. Era peor que perder las llaves al estilo Muggle, por eso sus padres preferían magia y nada más.

"Llaves." Terminó ella por él con una sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. "Eres un chico muy extraño. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Odio mi nombre." Dijo él enfadado. "Siempre hacen el chiste con _Gay_, es muy gracioso. Me llamo Gary. Gary Page."

Ella asintió despacio pero no se rió ni hizo ningún chiste.

"Me gusta. Una vez tuve un perro llamado Gary."

"¡Eh! "

Ella se echó a reír y a él le sonó que era una risa preciosa y un sonido sincero, pura alegría. Sonrió con ella pero fingió estar muy ofendido.

"Un perro… dice…"

"Perdona, perdona. Yo me llamo Lucie, con _"ie"."_ Él alzó una ceja negra y ella interpretó el gesto como si la tomara por una presuntuosa que quiere pintar de original un nombre bastante corriente. "Mi madre era de la Guayana Francesa y doy clases de francés por eso. Me gustaría aprenderlo, pero lo cierto es que tampoco se me da muy bien." Añadió con una sonrisa medio avergonzada.

"¿Por qué no te lo enseñó ella?" preguntó Gary inocentemente.

"Murió cuando era niña." Contestó Lucie con sencillez.

"Lo siento." Murmuró Gary con sinceridad. En ese mismo instante pensó si la madre de Lucie también habría sido una víctima de esa guerra. O incluso si la propia Lucie podría estar amenazada.

"No importa, me he criado con mis tíos, realmente no guardo grandes recuerdos de ella."

Dada la respuesta, la madre de Lucie habría muerto cuando ella era niña. A lo mejor no tuvo nada que ver la Guerra o la magia. Gary también se dio cuenta de que ella no mencionó a su padre, pero él no quiso preguntar.

"Yo vivo con mis padres, pero espero ya independizarme. Tengo ya casi dieciocho años."

"¿Tan pronto quieres independizarte? Suertudo." Dijo ella sonriendo; él puso una mueca. Se le había olvidado de que los Muggles no eran mayores de edad hasta los dieciocho años. Pero ella no pareció haberle dado mucha importancia ya que sólo miró la hora y señaló con la cabeza una cafetería. "¿Te apetece tomar algo? Es mientras espero a mis tíos, se ve que ya no podré ir a clase."

Él sonrió para adentro. No podía creer su suerte, era como si se hubiera duchado esa mañana en _Felix Felicis_. Era como tener una cita pero sin pasar por el agobio de tener que _pedir_ una cita. Se asombró de lo fácil que podía ser hablar con ella a pesar de no saber nada de Muggles ni de sus costumbres. Sólo sabía que estaba feliz de estar con ella y admirar esa piel que su camiseta sin mangas mostraba y sus rasgos delicados. Era preciosa.

El resto de días los pasó visitándola cuando ella terminaba las clases de francés. Inclusó probó a montar en la _sickleta_, y ella, entre risas, le corrigió diciéndole que era una bicicleta y que tenía unas ocurrencias muy extravagantes. Cuando probó, se cayó todo lo largo que era, como era de esperar pero no permitió que ella le llevara. Se hizo moratones por los golpes, la bicicleta esa era de hierro y pesaba lo suyo. No comprendía cómo una chica tan ligera y sin magia podía arrastrarla sin caerse. Era increíble.

Lucie le llevó por la ciudad. Iban al cine juntos y le presentó a sus amigos. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ante una pandilla de Muggles pero intentó pasar desapercibido entre ellos. La ventaja de ser considerado extranjero era que se volvían más tolerantes y aunque a veces le exasperaba que lo miraran o trataran con condescendencia, era un precio muy bajo por estar en la compañía de Lucie. Un atardecer, a finales de agosto, él le dijo que tenía que ir a la escuela, en Escocia, y que no podrían volver a verse hasta navidades.

"¿Pero me escribirás?. El correo llega a Escocia también."

Le dijo que recogiera el correo que le iba a enviar en casa de sus padres, que no podría enviarle cartas a su propia casa. Lo cual era bastante cierto, no se le pasaba por la cabeza entablar correspondencia con una Muggle o esperar que éstos entendieran que el correo mágico por lechuza era la cosa más normal del mundo. Ella se extrañó pero no le preguntó sino que le sonrió simplemente y él se acercó a ella, besándole esos labios sensuales que había deseado desde el primer día que la vio.

oOOooOOooOOo

No dejó de ser uno de los mejores alumnos de su Casa. Lo hacía para poder terminar cuanto antes su educación mágica y poder regresar junto a su chica. Todos los días pensaba en ella, miraba la fotografía de la joven y aunque no era una foto mágica, sí podía permitirle tener sus rasgos grabados. No hacía falta porque se pasaba algunas tardes libres dibujándola en la Sala Común, aislado de los demás. Sus compañeros no decían nada, Gary hacía tiempo que vivía en su mundo y pasaba del resto. Incluso parecía haber perdido cierto interés por el Quidditch, pero nadie sabía cuál era la razón.

Pero él sí. Su ausencia se notó en el equipo y dejó de ser uno de los renombrados cazadores de la Escuela. Por el contrario, en secreto bebía los vientos por el deporte Muggle al que los amigos de Lucie le habían introducido, durante el mes de agosto habían jugado partidos increíbles. Pero era sólo algo que le pertenecía a él y a Lucie, a ellos y a sus amigos.

Amigos.

No podía creerlo. Se había hecho amigos Muggles.

oOOooOOooOOo

Su último año en Hogwarts le dio una fama de alumno brillante, increíblemente discreto y distante. Amable sin ninguna duda, pero del tipo que gana fama de inaccesible. Un sangre pura al que era imposible leer. El candidato perfecto.

Rechazó la primera vez que se le aproximaron para sugerirle unirse a ese grupo clandestino que defendía ante todo la pureza de la sangre. Habría sonado un poco inconsistente, si estaba enamorado de una Muggle. Se había rendido a la evidencia: le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba su dulzura, era divertida y hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien con un grupo. Eran Muggles, ¿y qué?

A nadie le sorprendió que Gary no tomase partido ni se quedara en Hogwarts durante las Navidades en su último año, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros. Él no veía el momento de salir de allí y reunirse con ella.

Y así sucedió. Estaba aún más guapa de lo que recordaba. Tenía el pelo alisado y más largo y una trenka (le costó aprenderse el nombre) que tapaba apenas sus piernas y su minifalda. A pesar del frío de diciembre, estaba absolutamente preciosa. Sólo se dieron un abrazo y la besó como habían imaginado los dos durante su separación.

Le llegaron informaciones de ataques a Muggles, pero él no podía decírselo a ella. Cuando terminó el curso, entre los primeros de su promoción, decidió aceptar un trabajo discreto como retratista mágico, gracias a los contactos de su padre. Era relativamente fácil para él y la demanda era grande en los tiempos que corrían... gente que pensaba que iría a morir y quería permanecer de alguna manera menos siniestra que como fantasma. El boca-oído surtió efecto y durante el verano Gary se vio bastante desbordado de trabajo.

Pero no evitó seguir viendo a Lucie en los meses posteriores. No evitó ir finalmente a una joyería en Oxford Street y comprarle un anillo con un solitario y decirle que la quería y que quería estar con ella. A su alrededor, los jóvenes magos y brujas se casaban muy pronto, pero los Muggles parecían vivir en otra línea temporal. Finalmente, cuando él tenía apenas veinte años, se casaron en su barrio, en una pequeña parroquia en West Ham, el lugar donde la había conocido y donde guardaba los mejores años de su vida. Bristol era un recuerdo lejano de la infancia, irrelevante.

Había ahorrado lo suficiente para poder vivir juntos en un pequeño apartamento del barrio. Hasta ese día, durante ese tiempo desde que la conoció, Gary ya sabía cómo moverse sin que se notara su verdadera naturaleza y ella era feliz estando con su entorno de toda la vida. Pero nunca supo por qué no le dijo la verdad. Y sin embargo, cuanto más se confundía entre Muggles y más desapercibido pasaba, más atención estaba reclamando en el grupo que estaba haciendo virar la balanza de la Guerra hacia su bando.

Así pues, en el fondo, siempre supo por qué no le dijo la verdad a Lucie. El día en el que recibió un ultimátum para ser parte de ellos. Nadie sospechaba que vivía una doble vida, la mágica y la Muggle y que si no hubiera sido por la represión y la desconfianza entre ambos, podría haber vivido haciendo perfectamente compatibles ambos mundos.

No habían pasado ni seis meses desde que ella le comunicó ilusionada que estaba embarazada. Pero en ese momento él no notó la presión de la inminente paternidad, sino otro tipo de acoso de naturaleza mucho más aterradora. La preocupación porque había accidentes inexplicables para los Muggles pero absolutamente espeluznantes para los magos. Se hablaba de desapariciones, sabía de la muerte de antiguos compañeros y de la tortura de otros magos. Nadie confiaba en nadie e incluso su trabajo se vio seriamente dañado cuando ya la gente prefería no dar la cara ni salir de casa. La reducción de su renta le trajo problemas domésticos. Su preocupación por su familia y por su futuro juntos también quedó seriamente dañada en el momento en el que, al finalizar un retrato, el personaje retratado se puso de pie y le dijo que personas como él eran las necesarias. Las que tenían tanta precisión con la varita. Que le esperaban.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Valía igual la varita para retratar como para torturar.

Sabía que irían a por él. Sabía que acabarían encontrándolo.

Y cuando supiesen el verdadero motivo de su impresionante habilidad para vivir entre Muggles, lo matarían a él y a su amada familia, como habían hecho con otros magos por menos motivo. Los Bones, los McKinnon. Y un largo etcétera de familias mágicas de sangre pura que se habían enfrentado a ese cuyo nombre nadie osaba pronunciar.

Sólo aguantó hasta que vio nacer a su hijo y cumplió una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo: tenía que alejarse de ellos, o su familia sufriría como era previsible. La noche de su abandono, Gary rompió en un llanto desgarrado por saber que ya no podría ver crecer a su hijo ni envejecería junto a Lucie. Que no sabría si su bebé sería tan buen mago como su abuelo ni sabría si arrugaba la frente como su madre. No sabría si le gustaría tanto dibujar como a él, o si preferiría el futbol y el equipo del West Ham a sentir el viento cuando se lanzaba en picado para esquivar una Bludger.

Esa noche elaboró un complicado encantamiento para que la felicidad jamás abandonara a su familia. Dejó todo lo que poseía en Gringotts en dinero Muggle a su esposa, dormida en el sofá como las noches en las que intentaba aguantar despierta y esperar su llegada. Besó esos labios que amó desde que la vio subida a la _sickleta_. Quemó en el fuego todos los datos referentes a su identidad para que jamás pudieran relacionarle con su familia.

Esa noche les diría que no a aquellos que se autodenominaban Mortífagos y asumiría la condena de la negativa con la esperanza de que lo más querido para él estaría a salvo. No podía quedarse, ni podía aceptar ese empleo, por principios.

_Sin embargo, Gary no sabía, no podía saberlo, que destruyendo toda la documentación y referencias que podría demostrar su identidad como mago, estaba también poniendo en peligro a su hijo, ya que éste, en su adolescencia sería considerado un hijo de Muggles y por lo tanto, tendría igualmente una sentencia de muerte._

Tocó la mejilla redondita y morena de su bebé, dormido profundamente en su cuna y esperó de todo corazón que algún día pudiera volver a verlo y le perdonara.

"Adiós, _Dean."_

**oOOooOOooOOo**

* * *

**_Enorme nota de autora:_**

_"Gary" fue al parecer el nombre que usó en sus borradores JKR para referirse a Dean Thomas. "Page" es un nombre de un jugador de Ravenclaw, "Grant Page" y desconozco si Page es apellido de familia mágica o si es de raza de color, lo dudo, pero bueno. También es difícil que el padre real de Dean se apellidara "Thomas", entiendo que ese apellido es el de su padrastro y se lo dio a su hijo. De hecho, en el _Deathly Hallows _Dean no pudo demostrar ser hijo de su padre biológico y que lo habría identificado como mestizo, sino que tuvo que huir en calidad de "hijo de muggles" (hijo de su madre y de su padrastro). Eso quiere decir que no fue registrado con su apellido real (tal vez "Gary" habría usado un nombre falso cuando se casó con la madre de Dean)._

_Parece ser que los padres de Dean sí se casaron, pero prefiero no volverme loca con papeles oficiales que Dean pudo haber usado para demostrar su paternidad. Espero que algún día JKR lo explique porque a mi se me escapa. He preferido que se casaran obviamente por una ceremonia Muggle y que esos papeles fueron insuficientes (o destruidos) para demostrar que el primer matrimonio de la madre de Dean fue con un mago. De todas formas, es un tema confuso. El caso es que Dean no pudo demostrar su verdadera filiación._

_En la propia web oficial de JKR ella explica los orígenes de Dean: es de Londres, criado en una familia feliz por su madre, padrastro y tiene unos cuantos hermanitos y hermanitas. Sin embargo, JKR sacrificó contar oficialmente la historia de Dean en beneficio de la de Neville Longbottom, mucho más importante en el desenlace de la Saga. Sin embargo, me cautivó mucho saber cómo habría sido ese padre que dejó a su familia una protección y se fue para que no fueran perseguidos._

_Al ser Dean en realidad mestizo, su padre tuvo que haber sido al menos mestizo (los Mortífagos no reclutarían a un hijo de muggles, lo matarían como mucho). Si los Mortífagos quisieron reclutar a "Gary" me cuesta creer que fuese un Gryffindor, mucho menos un Hufflepuff. En esta historia he usado características que podrían haberle identificado tanto como Ravenclaw (por la habilidad, la inteligencia o la intuición) como un Slytherin (el mentir, aunque sea por un bien mayor, el huir por poner a salvo a los suyos)._

_Cronología: complicada, porque de alguna manera "Gary" tuvo que haber convivido con personajes oficiales. Desde Bellatrix hasta los Merodeadores, sea cual fuere el año de nacimiento escogido, al final tendría que haber pasado con alguno de ellos años de estudiante, incluso en la misma Casa. He elegido su año de nacimiento en 1958, por no complicar la historia haciéndole convivir con años de estudiante con Bellatrix (no por nada, pero no quiero mezclar la persecución de "Gary" con mortifagadas oficiales)_

_Por otro lado, creo que era joven y un gran potencial, de ahí que quisieran que se uniera a los mortífagos. Si su mujer se volvió a casar y tuvo más hijos, no podía poner que era tampoco demasiado mayor, sino que siguiendo la costumbre de la época, se casaron muy jóvenes._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
